


60° (Sixty Degrees)

by inaxistent



Category: ITZY (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Break Up, F/F, Fanfiction, Fiction, LGBTQ Themes, Love, Original Fiction, Romance, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23814898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inaxistent/pseuds/inaxistent
Summary: Can you fall asleep peacefully when you’re alone in this cold and lonely night?Ryujin can, but Yeji just can’t.
Relationships: Hwang Yeji/Shin Ryujin
Comments: 15
Kudos: 33





	60° (Sixty Degrees)

“Give me your reason.”

“I don’t have any.”

“Liar.”

“It’s true.”

“We can work it out!”

“I just don’t love you anymore. Sorry.”

Never in Yeji’s whole lifetime has she heard a more insincere apology than what she just heard.

“Wow. Thank you. I feel a lot better hearing your sorry.” she sarcastically stated, looking up as she’s trying to stop a tear from falling.

Maybe the campus parking lot isn’t such a great place for a breakup. Yeji’s been pacing in front of her car, almost going frantic because of what’s happening while Ryujin’s just embarrassed with all these students watching them fight.

“Get in the car. I’m driving you home.” Ryujin said, opening the older’s car and stepping into the driver’s seat.

“I can go home alone.”

“We’ll talk inside, babe.”

 _Babe_. Oh how it works like a spell.

Yeji got in and quickly fastened her seatbelt before the latter does it for her. She’s mad, furious even. How can someone be so casual during a breakup? What does Ryujin think, a simple sorry can take away all the pain? The younger’s spitting out the words out of her mouth so easily, it makes Yeji question if she’s ever serious in this relationship.

Ryujin started the car and turned on the radio—Yeji turned it off as soon as she did.

“Speak up.” the older demanded, clutching tightly onto her bag, hoping Ryujin would take back what she previously said.

To her dismay, she didn’t. The latter kept her eyes on the road and repeated, “I’m breaking up with you.”

Yeji inhaled sharply before asking again, “Why?”

“Just because.”

“It can’t be just because, babe.”

“I already told you, I don’t love you anymore.”

“Did you ever love me truly?”

Ryujin stepped on the break, seeing the light go red.

“I’m not sure.”

“What the hell does ‘I’m not sure’ even mean?” the older raised her voice.

“Isn’t two years enough, Yeji?”

Yeji looked at Ryujin in disbelief. She even called her by name instead of the endearment.

“Is it too much for you, then?” Yeji asked, her eyes wetting in frustration. “You are the one who started this.”

They took a left turn, getting near Yeji’s residence.

“You’re the one who prepared the balloons and flowers on my birthday. You’re the one who took me home and kissed me in front of my door. You’re the one who held my hand when I was too scared to drive. You’re the one who called me that night and asked me to be your girlfriend.” Yeji didn’t bother stopping her tears this time.

“And you’re telling me you’re not sure of this?” she faced the younger. “Of me? Am I a joke to you?”

Ryujin didn’t answer and kept steering the wheel.

“Can’t you tell a different excuse? I’ll hear it out. Did you cheat? Did you find someone else? Are you sick? Did your parents give their disapproval?”

“No!”

“Then tell me something that makes sense, Ryu!”

“It makes perfect sense! I don’t love you, that’s all of it!”

The car stopped, together with Yeji’s heart.

“Is there something I can do to change your mind? Did I do something wrong? Maybe I can fix it.” she’s practically begging at this point. “You can’t just drop a bomb on me, babe. How fast can your feelings change that you don’t love me now when you still love me just yesterday?”

Yeji laughed pitifully, wiping her tears with the back of her palm. “Oh right. You didn’t even love me in the first place.”

The older got out of the car and the younger followed to the front door.

“Your keys, babe.” Ryujin spoke, giving the keys.

“Don’t call me that.”

“But bab—”

Her words got cut off when Yeji crashed her lips into hers.

“Don’t kiss me back. Don’t even get my hopes up.” Yeji said between the kisses.

Ryujin listens too well; she rests her hands on her own back, not giving out to the older’s nibbling. Her lips remained stagnant, not even opening up a gap for Yeji’s tongue to slip in.

It was the slowest, most painful kiss they ever had. Yeji had her arms wrapped around Ryujin’s neck for around a minute now, her tears firstly touching the other’s skin before the lips whilst the other doesn’t bother moving an inch.

It was tasteless for Ryujin, but a mix of saltiness and bitterness on Yeji’s part.

Yeji pulled away, snatched the keys from the younger’s hand, and went inside her house without a single word said.

* * *

It’s already seven minutes past midnight and Yeji still cannot sleep. She got her eyes dried up, thankfully, but her heart doesn’t seem to feel lighter.

The air conditioner’s on, setting the room’s temperature at sixty degrees Fahrenheit. It’s cold, both literally and figuratively. The inside of these four walls feels empty—almost like her.

She misses Ryujin. They’ve been together for so long, and now it’s over. Maybe if it still wasn’t done, Yeji would have the younger lay down beside her, with Ryujin’s arms wrapped around her stomach while she play with her hair. Maybe they’d be laughing at some romcom movie, Yeji sitting down the couch as Ryujin lays on her lap. Maybe they’d be in the kitchen, trying out different recipes online and messing the whole area up. Maybe they’d be having pillow fights, wearing matching pyjamas, and ending the fight with light feathery smooches on each other’s cheek.

Maybe if it still wasn’t done, Yeji wouldn’t feel so… alone.

She honestly thought they were perfect. Where did it all go wrong?

Yeji still couldn’t believe what Ryujin said. Ryujin wouldn’t waste two whole years pretending to love her, right? Even if she would, why?

The older made up her mind. She can’t sleep with all these questions in her head. Nothing made sense and she wants answers—right now.

* * *

“Ryujin, please open the door.”

Yeji can’t believe she’s doing this right now. She’s wearing her pyjamas and a hoodie as she stands in front of her now ex’s house, knocking softly on the door at past 1AM. She sent Ryujin messages, telling her that she’ll come over to clear things up—as if it wasn’t clear enough for Ryujin.

She fished out her phone once again and decided to call the younger. Unfortunately, no one answers.

“Ryujin!” this time she knocked louder until someone opened the door.

She tilted her head when she saw Ryujin’s mom. She was barely home, that’s why. “Hello ma’am. Sorry for disturbing this late.” She greeted the lady.

“You are…?” Mrs. Shin asked and gestured at Yeji.

“I’m Yeji. Ryujin’s…friend.”

Yeji could’ve said the truth but decided not to. Maybe Ryujin still hasn’t told anything to her parents.

“I just needed to get something from her for our um…school project.” Yeji tried hard making an excuse.

“Who’s that, hun?”

She saw a guy peeking from the living room. Perhaps her (ex) girlfriend’s father?

“Yeji is here. She needed something.” Mrs. Shin answered.

“Oh.”

The man stood up and faced Yeji. “I think she’s now asleep. She told me she was sick so I gave her a pill.”

“Really? I didn’t know that.” Mrs. Shin said.

“It’s because you’re taking a shower.” He snorted in response.

“May I see her? I’ll be quick, I promise.” Yeji cut off their conversation. As much as she wants to give a nice first impression, she’s already getting impatient and she needs to see Ryujin right now.

“I don’t know, young lady.” Ryujin’s dad scratched his nape, sounding unsure.

“Let’s let her in, hun. She made effort driving here past midnight.” Thank God Ryujin’s mother is kind. “Come in, Yeji. Be quick okay? Ryujin needs some rest if she’s still sick.”

“I will, ma’am.” Yeji smiled in contentment.

“Don’t call me ma’am. My daughter’s lovely girlfriend can call me aunt anytime.”

Yeji’s eyes widened in surprise.

So they knew about it?

“Don’t get so surprised! Ryujin told us yesterday.” Mrs. Shin let out a small laugh seeing Yeji’s reaction. “Now go on up!”

After hearing that statement, Yeji thanked her and went upstairs, straight to Ryujin’s room.

She knocked once, twice, nine times on the locked room before Mrs. Shin tapped her on the back and handed her the keys.

That was odd. Ryujin has always been a light sleeper. She’d usually wake up even at the sound of footsteps. Is she that sick?

Yeji finally unlocked the door and found Ryujin sleeping—sleeping too peacefully on the ground, her body full of bruises.

Mrs. Shin screamed at the sight, almost instantly dialling on her phone while Yeji rushed to Ryujin. She checked her weak pulse and the first thing she ever thought of is to carry her to the car and take her to the nearest hospital.

 _Please be okay. Please be okay. Please be okay. Please be okay._ Yeji thought she had no tears left, but seeing the fragile body in front of her, her eyes started to water again.

“What the hell did you give our daughter?”

“She is not my daughter!”

“How many pills did you force her to take? Aren’t the scars enough? I thought we talked this through!”

“She—”

“That does not give you the right—”

The voices inside the house started to faint as Yeji started the car, immediately stepping on the gas.

_Please hold on, babe. You can leave me all you want, but please don’t ever let yourself go._

* * *

Yeji sat uneasy, her body trembling whilst waiting for the doctor to come out of the room—and hopefully announce good news.

She saw Ryujin’s mother running towards her, a mixture of tears and sweat visible on the lady’s face.

“How’s my daughter?” Mrs. Shin asked, sitting down next to Yeji.

“She’s still inside.”

“I really hope she’s okay.”

Yeji held Mrs. Shin’s hand and gave it a squeeze as a form of comfort.

“I didn’t know her stepfather can do this. I never thought he’d be too aggravated knowing about her relationship with you and go this far.”

Yeji gave out a sad smile while she fiddles with her sleeves.

“Yeji, darling…” this time, the lady put her hand on top Yeji’s and faced her. “Did she break up with you?”

She slowly nodded in response.

“If she ever said she doesn’t love you, don’t believe her.”

“I almost did.”

“Ryujin not loving you would be the end of the world, Yeji.”

They kept silent for minutes until the doctor came out of the room.

“How was she?” the patient’s mother and girlfriend simultaneously asked, standing up from their seats.

Yeji could already sense bad news, judging from the doctor’s look. She quickly pulled up her hoodie’s sleeves and took a glance on the rose gold watch Ryujin gave her as a gift on their first anniversary as a couple.

“I’m sorry.” The doctor said.

Mrs. Shin almost collapsed back at the chair, covering her mouth in desolation. Yeji on the other hand, had a perplexing expression painted on her face.

“Time of death—”

“3:05AM.” Yeji whispered, almost terrifyingly deadpanning at the doctor after staring hard at her watch—the hands on the clock nearly accurately forming a sixty degree angle.

“—3:05AM.”

As if it’s her cue, tears, again, ran down the pokerfaced glassy eyes.

_Ryujin did not stop loving Yeji, even if the world ended for her._

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! 😸
> 
> I impulsively wrote this way past midnight because I can't sleep and I hope I made the story well. I researched for a bit about things and decided not to give an archive warning because I don't want to spoil anything. :))
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading! Lovelots! <3


End file.
